1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image capturing systems and methods, and particularly to an image capturing apparatus, a storage medium, and a method for capturing images of objects.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to shoot clear close-up images of objects such as products (e.g., motherboards) or work pieces in a factory setting, image stabilization technology should be applied to overcome vibrations, such as using image stabilization devices. However, this solution is costly.